Many window units, e.g., windows in homes, buildings and/or commercial storefronts, lose or dissipate heat at an astounding rate. For instance, it is estimated that nearly $28 billion in annual energy used is wasted in that it, quite literally, goes out the window. This is true even though many windows, and in particular modern windows include double or multiple panes. Adding insulating airspaces to the inside of the window unit or outside of the window unit can help maintain heat or keep heat in (when needed, for example in winter or cold climates) and restrict heat or keep heat out (when needed, for example in warmer or summer climates). While there are some assemblies that can be used to create insulating airspaces on windows, such assemblies are often quite complicated to install or are difficult to ensure a quality, airtight fit. In addition, some of the current solutions interfere with window operability, meaning that once installed, the additional components added to the window unit oftentimes interfere with or even prevent the window from being opened in the intended manner.
As a consequence, there is a need in the art for a window glazing assembly that is easy to install in retrofit and new construction applications that can provide a simple way to convert a single or multiple glazed window unit into a further glazed window unit, providing additional window glazing layers and insulating airspaces. It would also be beneficial if the window unit would maintain its original operability, i.e., opening and closing of the window unit is not impeded or substantially impeded by the glazing assembly.
Further advantages of the proposed glazing assembly include a simple DIY installation. High and affordable performance is desirable, for example, providing insulation with an R-value in the range of R-6 to R-14 or better. In this manner, the R-value of a window unit with the proposed glazing assembly installed may be better than some opaque walls.